Espontáneo
by veintisiete
Summary: Sólo iban a tocarse. Nada de traspasar la línea. Hasta que él perdió el control. Lemon Edward/Bella.


**Summary: **Sólo iban a tocarse. Nada de traspasar la línea. Hasta que él perdió el control. :::Lemon::: Edward/Bella.

**Disclarimer:** Nada me pertenece, nada es mío, sólo el p0rn, nimiedades.

N/a: Ya conocemos las advertencias y esos blablabla¿no? Bien. Pues este fic tiene lemon, algo explícito, para qué negarlo. Si no te gusta no leas ¿Eh? No quiero protestas luego.

Disfrutadlo :

**Espontáneo.**

Era Martes. Edward seguía acostado en la cama de Bella mientras esta se duchaba para ir juntos al instituto. Sus dedos dibujaban la forma de la silla que estaba delante del escritorio de su prometida y evitaba pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera la silla.

Evitaba pensar, por ejemplo, en que Bella estaba en la habitación de al lado, desnuda, bajo un chorro de agua caliente. Relajada y gimiendo cuando el agua daba sobre su piel. Seguramente tendría el pelo mojado y…

La silla estuvo a punto de escaparse de sus dedos.

En realidad nunca había visto mucho del cuerpo de Bella. Recordó la vez en la que ella se quitó la camiseta y él cerró los ojos, pidiéndole que se vistiera, cuando en realidad sí que quería verla. Pero no quería hacerle el amor. No entonces, cuando ella tenía mucho que perder.

Tampoco tenía prisa en ir a clase. Sólo se imaginaba que quizás, si ella se diera prisa podrían llegar al instituto en seguida.

No era muy grave el hecho de que Bella estuviera desnuda en la habitación de al lado, Edward sólo necesitaba irse. El vampiro sonrió con pesar y la silla quedó en el olvido. Bella no se daba cuenta de la forma en la que su presencia repercutiría en él ni tenía idea, ni la más pequeña idea, de lo seductor y atrayente que era su cuerpo para él.

Suspiró y volvió a tenderse en la cama, cerrando los ojos. Escuchó el agua cayendo en la ducha, golpeando la espalda de Bella. Deslizándose por sitios que él nunca antes había ni visto, ni tocado.

Quizás si fuera hasta el baño y tocara la puerta, diciéndole que se diera prisa porque iban a llegar tarde… Tampoco pasaría nada. Es decir, él era un caballero, no pensaba entrar allí y molestarla. Tenía su intimidad y él era el primero en respetarla, sólo iba a meterle un poco de prisa.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para ir hacia el cuarto de baño. Su mano se detuvo en el pomo de la puerta y soltó todo el aire de golpe. Nervioso y divertido, pensando en la reacción de ella, la abrió con cuidado y se quedó allí.

El vapor le golpeó en la cara y la voz de Bella tarareando una melodía demasiado aguda le hizo sonreír. La cortina de la ducha dibujaba la sombra del cuerpo de la chica –no quería pensar en que era el cuerpo de una mujer- y una sonrisa demoledora se apoderó de su rostro. Se quedó mirándola, sin pensar en el infarto que le hubiera dado si aún latiera su corazón. Después de todo, no había nada malo en aquello.

Entonces Bella corrió la cortina sin previo aviso y el vampiro, sorprendido como estaba, no se movió. Estuvo tan absorto imaginándosela que no se había dado cuenta de que ella iba a salir y a pesar de saber que Bella no se enfadaría con él, pensó que estaba violando su privacidad de un modo u otro.

Al verlo delante de ella, la morena dio un salto y resbaló en la ducha, cayendo de culo y quedando sentada frente a él. Enrojeció al milisegundo y Edward pensó que sonrojada estaba más hermosa que nunca.

Despatarrada como estaba, sólo pudo cerrar las piernas con rapidez y él jadeó.

-Iba… Mejor vuelvo a tu habitación –susurró.

-Vale –asintió ella, aún confusa.

-Lo siento –se disculpó él, siguiendo clavado en el suelo.

Bella le tendió la mano y él la tomó con delicadeza, ayudándola a levantarse. Luego la muchacha sonrió y se apartó el pelo de la mejilla.

-No pasa nada Edward. Puedes… -su pecho subió de forma extraña y levantó la mirada, fijándola en los ojos de él. –Puedes quedarte, si quieres.

Él cerró los ojos y apretó su mano. El roce les quemó y una sonrisa educada se dibujó en los labios del vampiro.

-Mmm. ¿Bella? –le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja y se apartó de ella. –Suena demasiado tentador. Creo que debería de volver a tu cuarto.

-Claro –suspiró.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo, movió un pie en dirección hacia la puerta. Y luego otro. Y u otro, hasta que salió del baño.

Dos segundos después, Bella apareció en la habitación. En toalla. Sin ropa. Y en toalla. Sin ropa. Sólo con una toalla. Por un momento se sintió más tonto que el tipo más tonto de la tierra porque no podía articular ninguna frase coherente y en su mente sólo rebotaba la misma cantinela "Sin ropa y en toalla. Sin ropa y en toalla". Si su organismo aún generara saliva, habría tragado repentinamente todo y un nudo se le habría formado en el estómago, seguramente, pero como era un vampiro y lo único que tenía su cuerpo era ponzoña, las palmas de las manos le ardieron y por primera vez en la vida bajó la mirada, avergonzado pero con ganas de ver más.

-Eh… Sólo vengo a buscar mis pantalones –se excusó ella, mintiendo. Horriblemente. Era la peor mentirosa de todos los tiempos.

-Creo que empleo la mayor parte de mi tiempo intentando que lleves la ropa puesta –comentó él - y ahora apareces sin nada puesto. ¿No te das cuenta de lo tentadora que eres para mí, verdad?

Bella abrió la boca para decirle que ella no estaba rehusando a ir con ropa por la vida exactamente sino que estaba buscando más prendas que ponerse hasta que se le ocurrió algo y la cerró. Acababa de ver su oportunidad y no importaba lo pequeña que fuera porque al menos quería intentarlo.

-Mírame –susurró. Su voz sonó intensa en la habitación y él entendió que sería demasiado difícil para él rechazarla aquel día.

Demasiado rápido para el ojo humano, Edward se levantó y la paró antes de que se quitase la toalla. Con una mano en su cálida mejilla, rozó su nariz con la de él y le dio un fugaz beso. Y luego otro, y dos más. Ella gimió por el contacto de su piel y sus manos se posaron en los fuertes hombros de él. Dejó de importarles la toalla, el baño y todo y se enzarzaron en otro beso más intenso que los anteriores. Bella entreabrió la boca lamió los labios de su novio y le mordió el inferior. Se convirtió en un beso fiero y hambriento cuando sus manos la rodearon por la cintura y la empujaron contra sí mismo. Entonces sintió que perdía el control y la apartó un par de milímetros de él, agitado.

Bella respiró entrecortadamente.

-¡Odio cuanto paras! –gruñó, frustrada.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo –dijo. Su voz no salió del todo normal y ella se apuntó ese tanto.

-En realidad nadie tenía que parar –se quejó la muchacha.

-Bella no quiero volver al mismo tema otra vez –suspiró.

-Pues yo sí.

-_Isabella_.

-Te lo prometo, mantendré mi promesa hasta el final. Te lo juro Edward. Oh vamos, te prometí ser tuya por toda la eternidad. Me da pánico el matrimonio y aún así he aceptado casarme contigo y hasta me está gustando la idea. Ya sabes, el anillo, el vestido, Alice correteando por las tiendas todo el tiempo. Te lo prometo, haré lo que sea que quieras, lo que sea que necesites, pero intentémoslo ahora. Osea ¡Mírame! Estoy desnuda de todas formas.

Al escuchar la última frase Edward se río y volvió a anotarle otro punto. No se retiraría del trato y lo sabía, pero le importaba mucho más su alma que el tema del matrimonio.

-Lo haremos Bella. Pero hoy no.

-¿Desde cuando a los vampiros les importan los Diez Mandamientos, de todas formas? –inquirió, enfadada.

-No me importan todos, sólo éste –dijo sin poder evitar volver a sonreír. –No puedo hablar de los demás, supongo.

-Edward esto empieza a parecer como si te estuvieras burlando de mí, intentando salvar mi al… ¡Dios no! –la toalla resbaló y cayó a sus pies mientras gesticulaba acaloradamente con las manos y de pronto a él se le secó la garganta.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que a ella no le importaba estar expuesta ante él sino lo que él pensaría al verla desnuda, insegura por su reacción. A pesar de todo, le llevó un tiempo darse cuenta de que aquello no era lo más importante sino que estaba viéndola, mirando a la chica que estaba frente a él, demasiado guapa, demasiado expuesta, demasiado _suya_. Inconscientemente se inclinó hacia ella y la rodeó por la cintura. Sus manos volvieron a quemarse por el roce de su piel pero poco importaba ya.

El rostro de la humana tornó a un precioso tono escarlata y él sintió su garganta llameando.

-Di algo por favor –susurró, nerviosa y avergonzada. –Estoy desnuda _de verdad_ y estaría bien saber que no estás pensando en lo loca que estoy.

-Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida –murmuró con la voz ronca. Rozó su cuello con los labios haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo y apartó el flequillo de su frente.

Rozó su mano y la cogió con cuidado. Luego se la llevó al pecho y la dejó allí, nerviosa. Expectante. Él gruñó y abarcó toda su boca con los labios, las manos en el pecho de ella. Retrocedieron y los brazos de Bella rodearon su cuello.

-Tócame –jadeó.

-Bella –empezó él.

-Por favor. Sólo tócame. No tenemos que hacer nada más peligroso que eso. Por favor –siguieron caminando hacia su cama, de espaldas.

-No vamos a hacer nada más peligroso¿verdad? –dijo, la voz calmada mientras sembraba de besos su cuello.

-Sí, vale –ella suspiró de nuevo y le mordió el labio. Pareció que iba a decir algo más por lo que él dejó de besarla y la miró.

-¿Si?

-Bien, mmm. Me parece un poco injusto que yo esté así, y que tú estés completamente vestido, calcetines incluídos.

-Bella, tú…

-¿Sólo vamos a tocarnos, no? Entonces¿por qué yo no puedo tocarte a ti?

Edward intentó hablar pero las palabras no salieron. La imagen de Bella tocándole, de ellos _tocándose_, le dejaron mudo y sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Se levantó de la cama con él y le miró, aún sonrojada.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó y desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa.

-Por supuesto.

Cuidadosamente le desabrochó los vaqueros y se deshizo de ellos. Evitó mirar a ningún lado en concreto y se mordió los labios cuando le desprendió de la camisa.

-¿Arrepentida?

-Nunca.

La primera caricia fue como una descarga eléctrica. Las yemas de los dedos de Bella recorrieron todo su pecho conforme le besaba y sus cuerpos se rozaban. El de ella cálido y suave, el suyo, frío y marmóreo. De repente le sobraron los brazos y no supo qué hacer. Ella le besó en la garganta y todo desapareció a su alrededor. Giró rápidamente, recorrió su vientre a besos. Las voces, los sonidos, todo desapareció de su cabeza y sólo quedaron ella y él, la cama, su habitación, la esencia intoxicante de ella y sus piernas rozándose. Su mano ascendió por su espalda llegando al final de esta y sintió el gemido de la humana tan cerca de su oído, que se le erizó la piel.

Emmett le dijo una vez que hacer el amor era como correr mil kilómetros al segundo. Jasper nunca le había dicho nada pero sus pensamientos luego de hacerlo eran pesados, casi irreales. Alice le había confesado que la primera vez con la persona amada era el regalo más grande que nadie podría darle.

Besar a Bella mientras entraba en ella lentamente no fue parecido a nada de lo que sus hermanos le había dicho anteriormente. Fue como un flash back de las películas, captando imágenes como si las mirara desde un carrete de fotos. La primera vez que la vio, ellos dos en su coche, el momento en el que le dijo que Debussy era uno de sus favoritos, cuando la encontró en Port Angeles, cuando llegaron al prado, el primer beso, la despedida, su primer te quiero, él corriendo en la noche con ella a cuestas, verla desesperada buscándole en Volterra, el segundo en el que el anillo de su madre encajó perfectamente en su dedo, como si hubiera estado predestinado a ella.

La sintió abrazándole y sus labios se movieron solos murmurando su nombre. Una y otra vez "Bella", "Bella", coreado por la respiración agitada de ella y sus manos posadas a ambos lados de su cara. Ella había suspirado en sueños por él mucho antes de que pudiera entender qué era lo que significaba aquello.

Y no era parecido ni a correr millones de kilómetros en un segundo, o de sentirse en paz, equilibrado con la otra persona.

Era simplemente Bella, abrazándole mientras se quedaba dormida y susurraba un "No está mal ganarte de vez en cuando". Una simple humana, de pelo marrón y ojos castaños, demasiado torpe e increíblemente suspicaz.

Siendo cada día más espontáneo que el anterior.

xXxXxXx

_Lo de siempre, básicamente. Críticas, RR y demases, al GO!_

_Dedicado a… redoble de tambores:_

_Mi beta y Jara (dreamkat). Porque la primera lleva un año soportándome y la segunda es genialosa._

_Besos, abrazos, paz, etc._

_.wir._


End file.
